The End Is Where I Begin
by Retro.Pina.Gleek
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected things result in the most pleasant surprises. Puck/Tina. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey, this is just a oneshot I wrote one day when I was reading a Pina fic and an idea came to me. I think I may turn it into a series. Not sure yet. It's post-graduation when everyone (hopefully) is in their junior year of college. This is dedicated to my remarkable, incredible, amazing friend Fufu who is my non-canon partner in crime! I love her to pieces and think that is a much brighter place now I've met her.**

**The End Is Where I Begin**

"Need a little help with that?" A familiar voice asks and you turn around to see the one and only Noah Puckerman handing you a tin of soup with a smile on his face. He's never been one for PDA so you're surprised when he pulls you into a tight hug and whispers so faintly you wonder if you're hearing things four words that make you wish you'd visited sooner

"I missed you Tee."

You grin and ask him what he's doing here as you heard from Kurt that he got a scholarship to a college in California and as far as Kurt knows he hasn't been back to visit once.

"I decided to visit for the summer. It's hard to believe...but I've actually missed Lima quite a bit."

"Yeah, it is pretty hard to believe. I thought you of all people would've been least likely to come back to Lima Puck." You reply and he laughs, presumably at the use of his old high school nickname.

"No one's called me that since high school, it makes a change from Noah or Puckerman."

He smirks and you see a glimpse of the old Puck as he takes in your new look, his eyes lingering a little longer on your cleavage. You've long since ditched the Goth look, replacing it instead with a black Rolling Stones tank top and dark wash jeans. If you look a little closer though, you can probably still see a hint of your high school self in the silver chains that adorn your jeans, the various black and red bracelets on your wrists and most noticeably the red highlights that are threaded through your ebony tresses.

You interrupt his staring contest with your boobs –some things never change – and ask him a question which immediately makes him frown a little.

"So how did you and Rachel work out? Last I heard you guys were still going strong."

"I could ask the same thing about you and Artie, oh wait he's with Quinn now isn't he?" He snaps but you can instantaneously see the regret in his eyes.

* * *

You see the hurt flash across her face momentarily and her lips set into a thin line. You rub the back of your Mohawk-less head –you left that back in high school – and look at her apologetically.

"Sorry." You both say at the same time and you grin slightly in response.

She looks up at you and smiles,

"So...are we friends again?"

"Okay, we can be friends but I don't want you bothering me for sex later on." You smirk and her laugh fills the air. You'd forgotten how much you missed her laugh which still sounds incredibly childlike for a twenty-one year old.

"Not even in your wildest dreams Puck." She says giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Ouch, can you hear that Tee? That's the sound of my heart breaking."You reply, pouting slightly and it doesn't seem to have the desired effect as she grins even wider. "Go ahead; laugh at the guy who's just had all his hopes and dreams dashed into the gutter."

You start laughing now and you get a few disapproving looks from the supermarket staff, they obviously think you're two rowdy college kids who've come to their supermarket just to disturb the few people who shop here. She straightens up just as an employee comes over to inform you that the store's shutting in half an hour.

* * *

You glance at your watch and realize that it's time for you to start making tracks as the soup was the last item on your list and your parents were expecting you home for dinner an hour ago.

You look up into his hazel eyes, the same pair of eyes that have always sent those irritating but pleasant butterflies into your stomach although you've perfected your pokerface to the point where you can look at him and not let a goofy smile break out over your face, and he asks the question that secretly you were hoping he'd ask,

"Seeing as we're both gonna be in Lima for the summer I was wondering if you wanna hang out or something?"

"Sounds better then hanging out with my folks all day watching crappy daytime television." You say, smirking and give him your number before he gives you another one of those unexpected hugs and then walks away leaving you with a can of soup in your hand.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed that. :D If you're reading my other fic 'This Fine Progression' don't worry, I'll be updating soon I've just had a few glitches with my laptop. **

**Please review.**

**Vienna x**


End file.
